User blog:BoogieMango/My Final Statement
Before you start reading this blog, just remember that it isn't meant to cause fights or drama. My Lies Okay, so here's what went on yesterday. As you all know, I told you that I was forwarding messages for Pearson. This is a LIE. I just assumes that it would get everyone stop bickering in chat. I was wrong. Even if I would have, what he would have said would have been what I would have said, period. My Rage I may have started to raise my voice (Use Caps Lock) after the administrators and users of the chat started to complain to me about WHY I want Pearson unbanned. To set the truth: I believe that we shall forgive anybody of their past mishaps. Many of you would disagree with this, but I have forgiven MANY people for their previous problems with me. NOTE: I haven't turned into another Jack Goldwrecker, I just really think we should. Even after this blog, though, none of the administrators would unban Pearson, still, but I really don't care. I can communicate with him in other ways, so I quit the fighting. I quickly left chat after that, after the stupid (funny) Pearson Wright puns made, because it really started to piss me off. My Virtual Companions I have divided my virtual "pals" and enemies into the groups below. Scroll down or whatever to see which group I out you in. Enjoy! There are four groups: The first group I would like to name is called "Friends That I Will Never Meet". This group possesses the users I qualify as "friends" or even "close friends". Just to name a few: Lord Andrew Mallace G-Man Johnny Goldtimbers NOTE: You should feel very proud to make it this far. Congratulations, you pass! The second group I would like to name is called "Meh". This group possesses the users in which I have had fights with before, and haven't quite recovered. Just to name a few: First $ea Lord Sven Daggersteel Tama63 Jim Logan? (Heh) Congratuilations, you made a half! The third group that I would like to name is called "The Ishamels". This group possesses the users I think are so low, I would compare them to Ishamel in speaking English. (No offense, Ishamel) Just to name a few: Will Pillagebane (James Swordwrecker) Now I will start naming people (monsters) that I REALLY dislike/hate. Barack Obama Adam Sandler Healthy Monster Obie (However you spell it) Megan Fox Cameron Diaz Walmart Greeters The Captain Obvious I could go on... NOTE: Congratulations, you crash and burn and fail in life! The last group I would like to name is called "Recent Chat Users" This group will soon be demolished, but it possesses the users that were in Chat yesterday that I blew up onto. Jack Pistol Parax. John Breasly Captaingoldvane2 Jeremiah Garland NOTE: If this category didn't exist, you'd ALL be in the "Virtual Friends I Will Never Meet" group. I am truly sorry, friends. Now, I would like to know which group I would be in at the moment to see how pissed off you are at me. :) My Apology Once again, I say I am truly sorry for if I caused any harm or pain to anyone. Keep livin' the dream! Note: I will continue to write my story, with or without Jeremiah and John, unless I clean up my act. Category:Blog posts